Prince Exerelyc
Name]:Exerelyc,Exer,Exie, Title: The Royal Prince Exerelyc of Tejo Surname:Lyons Age: 16/17 Species: Wolf Species: Keylantic (Blue Humanoids, kind of.) Biography: Exer is the heir to the Royal Kingdom of Tejo, which technically includes the planet itself, seeing the only civilization is found in one place and the planet isn't that big. Exer is the middle child of his family, his older brother being Kyten and his little sister being Zaluria, his father rules the Kingdom of Tejo, King Lyons. At the age of fourteen, Exer pleaded with his parents to let him research other life out there in the planets, (also an excuse to escape lessons.) His parents agreed but the condition being he would have to take a bodyguard robot called Koleron. Exer and the robot Koleron set of in one of the Tejonians Spaceships, and went on a journey to the stars, on their way, the crash landed after a hyperjump on a planet called Fablo, this is where he was discovered by Maxie and a blue fox called Ace. Exer to them was a blue humanoid, and sadly wouldn't fit in with their planet which was full of furry creatures, Exer's species developed a genetic which allowed their skin to alter so that it would take shape to the species on the planet, this ability was developed for their need of research and not to cause alarm if a blue humanoid walked passed. Exer's species on the planet was a wolf, although this genetic is not fully perfect and so some of his blue skin shows through but this is usually not a problem and doesn't alert people, seeing there are many people running around with strange symbols on their body on this planet. From his age of 14 to 17, Exer had many adventures and many travels, also returning home at various stages. Summary: The Prince of Tejo, uses the excuse of research to escape study life in the castle. Adventures ensue. Powers/Abilities: Exer is able to manipulate Kelous, an energy which his body is made up of, although this is the collective term. Exer manipulates Meso-Kelous, kelous which forms outside his body which can shift its self to a shield or an energy blast depending on what Exer needs it to be, it usually produced by cells and then diffuses out of pores in his hands and forms the shape, this process is usually very fast. Exer's tail also acts a energy storage of Lipo-Kelous, which can be used to heal himself or used as a power booster. Exer doesn't really need to eat, he uses the sun's rays to create energy, in a sort of Photosynthesis Alien way, although he does need to drink. Strengths: Exer is resistant to any light attribute powers, e.g. electricity, fire, although the heat can still burn him, Exer can absorb the light fire produces to heal himself (although very little health.) Weakness: Exer is weak to darkness, as in being in a place which is dark, without any light at all, as Exer depends on light for energy he can be drained if fighting in a dark place, or at night, if the moon isn't a full moon (which he can easily absorb light, if it is a full moon) Friends/Acquaintances: Maxie: Exer and Maxie have known each other since the very first day Exer landed on Tejo. Elo: Exer although doesn't hang out a lot with Elo, he still likes the panda. Vas: Exer and Vas got off on the wrong foot at first, attacking Vas as Exer needed to be a hero, to get to some place, with a monster experiment gone wrong thing. But now they are a little more friendlier than before. Tsurugi: Exer attacked Tsurugi at first meeting, due to ... um..I fill this in when I remember, anyway Exer has a crush on her. (Aww.) Ace: Exer was very good friends with Ace, before his death. Shelia: Exer and Shelia get along, Shelia usually teasing Exer for anything and everything and constantly reminding him of being a spaz. Thorn: Exer and Thorn have been friends for a long time aswell, Exer travelled into Thorn's mind at one stage and battled Dark Thorn, but that's enough of a story for now. I guess. Category:Characters Category:Characters by Exer Category:Exer